


Home

by LifeIsGood0219



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeIsGood0219/pseuds/LifeIsGood0219
Summary: Sam comes home to his wife and kids after being deployed for over a year.
Relationships: Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovely readers! Here's a little Samcedes one-shot I thought up. Hope you enjoy!

One year, seven months and eighteen days. That's how long Sam had gone without seeing his family. It's how long he'd gone without being able to kiss his wife or hold his babies in his arms. His baby girl, Sierra, was five years old now, and Mason, his baby boy, was just three months old when Sam left for his deployment. Little Mason would be turning two soon. And Mercedes, his beautiful Mercy, she was the most amazing mom and wife. They'd been together since they were seventeen. He could never imagine being with anyone besides her. She was his partner, his best friend.

The plane landed with the pilot announcing their arrival, and snapping Sam out of his thoughts. As the plane rolled to a stop, Sam's heart started to beat faster. He'd seen and talked to his family via FaceTime every so often, but it wasn't the same. 

Sam took a few deep breaths, smoothing out his USMC uniform as he waited for the other passengers in front of him to exit the plane. In less than ten minutes, he'd get to see his babies again. 

xxxxxxx 

Mercedes was pacing back and forth as she waited in the airport for her husband's flight to land. Sam was finally coming home after almost two years. It'd been hard raising two little ones with him away. Of course she had help from both his family and hers, but it wasn't the same. The kids needed their father, and she needed her Sammy.

Mercedes continued her pacing, only stopping to take Mason out of her mother's arms when he started whining and reaching for her. She picked up her baby boy, smoothing a hand over his back as he placed his small head on her shoulder. She bounced him lightly as the action calmed him. Sierra was watching a cartoon on her tablet, keeping her busy for the time being. Mercedes checked her watch. Sam's plane should have landed already according to the itinerary he'd sent her.

xxxxxxx 

Sam exited the plane, quickly making his way to baggage claim to collect his military issued duffle bag before making his way toward the waiting area where he knew his family would be. He spotted his family before they saw him. His little girl was laughing at whatever she was watching on her tablet, and she moved to show her grandpa Dwight what she was looking at. Mercedes had her back to him as she held their son, pointing out all the different airplanes.

Sam's mom noticed him first as he got closer to where they were gathered. A smile graced her face, and she nudged her granddaughter, getting the little girl's attention.

"Look Sisi, who is that?" Mary pointed in her oldest son's direction, and Sierra's wide hazel eyes followed. She furrowed her eyebrows, confused for a second before her eyes brightened in realization.

"Daddy!" Sierra hopped out of her seat, handing her tablet to her grandma before making a run for her father. Sam dropped his duffle, squatting down to catch the little girl in his arms. He smiled, feeling her tiny little arms wrap around his neck as he hugged her. "I missed you." Sierra spoke into his neck, causing his eyes to fill with tears.

"I missed you too sweet pea, so much." Sam let a few tears escape as Sierra sniffled. He kissed her head full of curls a couple times before standing back to his full height with her in his arms. His mom and dad each gave him a hug as well as his in laws, John and Veronica.

Mercedes stood back for a few moments, frozen in place. She couldn't believe he was actually home. Her vision blurred as the tears came. Mason moved his little hands up, wiping his mommy's face the best he could. Mercedes smiled through the tears giving his chubby little hand a kiss.

Sam made his way over to his wife, still holding their baby girl in his arms. "Hey, beautiful." Mercedes let out a sob moving to hug him, and Sam wrapped an arm tightly around his wife and son. She hugged him just as tight holding on to a fist full of his uniform, not wanting him to go anywhere. Sam placed a kiss to both of their heads, laughing lightly when Mason waved to him with his little hand. "Hey, buddy."

The little boy smiled showing the teeth he had coming in. Sierra lifted her head up from her daddy's shoulder as she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. She smiled at her little brother, tickling his chin and getting a giggle out of him. Mercedes was still holding Sam tight, not wanting to let him go. Her head was pressed against his chest as she listened to the steady rhythm of his heart beating. He rubbed her back, silently calming her down. Their parents stood back, letting them have their time together as it was long overdue.

"I love you so much Sam Evans, and I missed you like crazy." Mercedes finally spoke looking up at her husband. Sam brought up a calloused hand wiping her tears as a few more of his own fell. Mercedes brought her smaller hand up as she did the same to him. "Don't cry, baby." 

Sam gave his wife a watery smile at the fact that she was telling him not to cry when she'd just been balling her eyes out. After wiping his face, Mercedes gently grabbed his chin pulling him down for a chaste kiss. They gave each other a couple pecks on the lips, then Sam placed a kiss to her temple before whispering in her ear. How's it possible for you to be even more beautiful than when I left?"

Mercedes smiled, grabbing his hand in hers and kissing the back of it before lacing their fingers together. "We'll finish this later Evans. Let's get you home." Sam's smile brightened at the fact that he was indeed back with his family. Their parents grabbed everyone's belongings as Sam and Mercedes held onto their babies and each other making their way out of the airport.

xxxxxxx 

When they made it home, it was a little after five pm. Mercedes announced she'd be in the kitchen getting started on dinner. She was cooking Sam's favorite: fried chicken, mac and cheese with mashed potatoes and green beans. While Mercedes went to the kitchen, Sierra and Mason pulled their dad along into their playroom.

Dwight, Mary, John and Veronica said their see you laters at the airport knowing the little family needed to spend time together with just the four of them. The three made it into the playroom, and Sam chuckled at the fact that there were even more toys now than when he'd last been in there.

"Let's play dress up Daddy. You can be the king, and I'll be the queen. Mace can be the prince if he wants to." The five year old told Sam as she moved things around in one of the toy boxes to look for their costumes.

"Dess up!" Mason shouted as his little feet carried him to where his sister was. Sierra found a small crown, placing it on her brother's head as he giggled. She wrapped a blanket around Mason's shoulders, tying it loosely around his neck. 

Sam moved fully into the room, taking a seat on the colorful alphabet rug in the middle of the room. Sierra put on her baby blue princess dress along with her crown before grabbing one more crown from the box and another blanket. She moved to Sam, putting the crown on his head and wrapping the blanket around him.

"You're a king now, Daddy. That means you have to drink tea." Sam smiled at his daughter's kid logic.

"Tea" Mason repeated as he grabbed the little toy teapot off the small table in the corner. Sierra grabbed three teacups and three saucers, setting one up for each of them. Sam watched as Mason poured the imaginary tea, and he laughed to himself. His big sister had trained him well. After the tea was poured, both his children took a seat on either side of him making a small circle. 

"Okay Daddy, pinkies up. Mommy says that's the proper way to drink tea." Sierra picked up her little pink teacup, showing him what to do. You too Mace." Mason let out another giggle as he did what he was told.

"As you wish, your highness." Sam put on his best British accent as he picked up his teacup causing both children to laugh.

They played for a while, until the kids got tired, then Sam put Toy Story 2 on for them in the living room as they waited for dinner to be ready. He grabbed his duffle, dropping it off upstairs in the laundry room before heading through the master bedroom into his and Mercedes bathroom to take a quick shower.

By the time he was finished and dressed more comfortably in joggers and a t-shirt and had made his way back downstairs, dinner was ready. They all gathered in the dining room once Sam helped Mercedes bring the food to the table. Mercedes placed Mason in his high chair, making sure his food was cut for him and cool enough for the little boy to eat, before filling Sierra's plate.

"Can I say grace Mommy?" The five year old asked as her parents filled their own plates.

"Of course you can Sisi." Mercedes smiled at her baby girl. Sierra clapped her hands excitedly as she urged them all to join hands. Once they did, the little one started her prayer.

"Dear God, thank you for bringing my Daddy home. I missed him a lot, and I know Mommy and Mace missed him too. Please let him stay home for a long time, so he can play with us and make Mommy smile all the time. Oh, and thank you for the food. Amen!"

"Amen" Mercedes and Sam said in unison.

"Man!" Mason shouted, clapping his hands and kicking his feet in excitement. Mercedes smiled at her baby, placing his little plate in front of him so he could eat.

The four at their meal and talked, with Mercedes and Sierra catching Sam up on things that he had missed. The little girl asked her dad if he would take her to school on Monday, and Sam agreed he would without hesitation. He hadn't gotten the chance to take her to her first day of kindergarten a few months ago, so for Sam, it would be like the first day. Sierra said they could even take a picture if he wanted.

"I would love that, sweet pea." Sierra's smile brightened at her dad's words as she finished her food.

They all finished their dinner, and Sam offered to clean the kitchen as Mercedes took the kids upstairs for bath time. He made sure to let Mason and Sierra know he'd be up in time to read them a story.

xxxxxxx 

Forty-five minutes later, the kitchen and dining room were clean, and Mercedes had gotten the kids bathed and each in a fresh pair of pj's. Sam checked the doors, and turned off all the lights downstairs before meeting his babies upstairs in Sierra's room. The little girl already had three different books on her bed that she and her brother picked out for their daddy to read. Sam made his way into the Moana themed bedroom. Mason walked over to him, holding his arms out to be picked up, and Sam did just that, holding the little boy in his arms.

"Come sit, Daddy. You can read to us. Mommy said she's going to take her own bath." Sierra tugged on her dad's pants leading him to the twin sized bed. Sam eyed his wife as she planted a kiss to each child's forehead, then she kissed him softly on the lips before whispering in his ear.

"I'll be waiting for you."

He lifted an eyebrow watching as she made her way out of their daughter's bedroom, heading for theirs. Sam cleared his throat, focusing back on his kids as Sierra held up Corduroy Takes a Bow for him to read. Sam took the book, holding Mason in his lap who was already nodding off. Putting his other arm around Sierra, he tucked her into his side as he began to read.

xxxxxxx 

Mercedes smiled to herself as she cleaned her face, looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her Sammy was finally home, and he looked damn good too. He was sporting a tan, and had gained a bit more muscle in the time he'd been gone.

Almost two years since she'd been without him, which was far too long. Mercedes had missed him terribly, but their babies needed time with their daddy first. Sierra had been counting down the days with her ever since Sam told them he'd be coming home. The little girl marked off every day on her calendar, in her room, drawing a heart around November 10th.

That day was finally here, and her little family was back together. She couldn't ask for more than that. Mercedes finished washing her face, and made her way back into the master bedroom wrapped only in a large, plush red towel hugging her curves. She picked up an elastic hair band off the dresser, gathering her shoulder length kinky, curly hair in her hands to put in a ponytail.

"Keep it down, baby." Sam spoke quietly behind her.

Mercedes turned to look at him as he watched her from the doorway. She did as he requested, letting her hair fall back down onto her shoulders.

"Are the kids asleep?" Sam nodded. Mason had fallen asleep during the first book, and Sierra was out halfway through the second. He'd finished the second book, and sat there for a while watching them sleep before taking Mason to his room and laying him down.

Sam leaned against the door frame, letting his eyes rake over his wife's curves. Mercedes bit her bottom lip, looking back at him as she felt moisture pool between her legs. He hadn't even touched her yet, and already she was ready for him. He moved, stepping fully into the room, closing and locking the door before coming to stand in front of her. Placing a large hand on her cheek, Sam caressed her smooth skin leaning down to place a kiss to her full lips.

"I missed you." He whispered against her lips, his breath tickling her skin. "I missed you so much, beautiful." 

"I missed you too." Mercedes brought a hand up running her fingers through the fine hairs at the nape of his neck. She pulled him down for another kiss, this time with more passion, running her tongue along his bottom lip. Sam groaned, granting her entrance and moving his free hand to squeeze her ass. Mercedes let out a moan as he touched her. Oh how she missed his touch, just as much as she missed touching him. With that thought in mind, she moved her hand between them touching Sam through his sweatpants. He was already at half mast, with his election growing rapidly as she touched him.

When it got too hard for either of them to breathe, they broke apart. Sam planted a trail of kisses from Mercedes jawline down to her bare shoulder. His hand moved from her ass to the wet heat between her legs as his other hand undid the offending towel as it fell to the floor at their feet. He cupped her breast eliciting a loud moan from her. 

"Shh, baby, don't wanna wake the kids." Mercedes nodded, biting her lip to keep quiet. She made work getting Sam's sweats and underwear off. He stepped out of his clothes, breaking away from Mercedes removing his shirt and backing her up to their bed. She laid on the bed with Sam following, kissing her all over taking his time. It'd been much too long since he'd made love to her. Mercedes ran her fingers tugging as he made his way down to her most sensitive area.

"Saaam" She moaned trying to be as quiet as she possibly could. Sam worked his tongue against her like a pro and Mercedes worked her hips trying to ride out. He moved his hands to her hips holding her in place as he continued to pleasure her. Mercedes felt her lower stomach tightened signaling she was close. Sam hummed against her, and the vibration brought her over the edge as she cried out. He took every last drop of her in before kissing his way back up her body.

Mercedes tried to get her breathing under control as Sam hovered, looking down at her with dark green eyes. She spread her legs wider for him, and he lowered himself on top of her taking her mouth in his, kissing her nice and slow letting her taste herself. Sam grinded his hips against hers, causing his girl to make the sweetest sound he's ever heard as she ran her fingertips along his back.

Mercedes moved her hips up, asking for more and getting a low groan from her husband in response. Sam obliged, connecting their bodies as he pushed his length inside, filling her up. She was always so tight for him. He kept still for a minute, letting her get used to the feel of him again. When she signaled for him to move, Sam took his time pumping in and out of him. Mercedes wrapped her legs tightly around him as he found her sweet spot, hitting it repeatedly.

"Oh God! Don't stop!" She moaned, biting and licking the spot on his shoulder. Sam continued to hit her sensitive spot, wanting to satisfy her before he let himself reach his climax. Mercedes cried out after a while, letting him know she'd reached her peak. She kissed him again, long and hard, running her fingers along his spine. "Come on baby. You can let go." She whispered in his ear. Sam pumped into her a few more times before he came with a groan. 

Mercedes held onto him as he relaxed against her. They both attempted to get back control of their breathing. She gently ran her fingers through his hair and down his back. It was quiet for a few minutes, the only sound of them breathing. 

"I love you." Sam whispered against her neck, and Mercedes smiled. 

"I love you too." She confessed, placing a kiss to his temple. 

Sam disconnected their bodies, and Mercedes couldn't help the slight empty feeling that came upon her, but she ignored it knowing he'd be here with her tomorrow. Sam got up for a moment, going into the connecting bathroom grabbing a wet towel to clean both of them up. Mercedes smiled at how he cared for her when he grabbed a sleep shirt and panties for her to sleep in. She let him dress her, and watched as he put his boxer briefs back on before she moved the covers back for the both of them.

Sam moved to his favorite spot between her legs with his head resting on her chest. Mercedes moved to get comfortable making room for him. "I'm not too heavy, am I?" He looked up at her in question. Mercedes shook her head as she began drawing random shapes on his back and sides with her fingers. Sam smiled, lazily. "Good, cuz I missed laying like this with you." 

Mercedes traced the shape of his lips with her finger before giving him one last kiss for the night. Sam placed his head back against her chest, listening to her heartbeat as the gentle brush of her fingers slowly lulled him to sleep. "Welcome home Sammy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! So I decided to add another chapter to this. I may add more over time, so we'll see. 
> 
> Writing has been a joyous past time for me with everything that is going on in the world right now. So I really hope you all enjoy this!

Mercedes let out a contented sigh, stretching her limbs, as she listened to the birds chirping outside the bedroom window. Her eyes were still closed, but she could feel a pair of eyes on her and smirked.

"How many times have I told you that watching me sleep is weird, Evans?" She kept her eyes closed, but smiled when her husband let out a deep laugh.

"I can't help it. You're just so cute when you sleep." Sam told her. "Besides, I haven't gotten to do this in over a year, so give me a break."

Mercedes opened her eyes, blinking a couple times to clear her vision before looking at Sam. "Fine, I'll let it slide this time, but only because I missed you so much." So much so that she was happy he was here to be able to watch her sleep.

Sam smiled, looking down at his wife, with his head propped up on his hand. "I could watch you all day, and never get tired of seeing that beautiful face."

"Even when I'm old and gray?" She hummed, burying herself deeper under the covers.

Sam let out a puff of air at how cute she looked. He reached out, rubbing a hand up and down her back. "Even when you're old and gray, baby. You'll always be the most beautiful thing in the world to me." He bent down, placing a kiss to her forehead, and Mercedes sighed again. She was so glad he was back home.

"Mmm, what time is it?" It was barely daylight outside from the small sliver of blue light that showed through the curtains. Sam checked the time on the clock atop the night stand.

"6:10"

"How long have you been up?"

"Since 5:30"

"Good ole military time." Mercedes mumbled. "The kids will be asleep for another two hours give or take."

She had her eyes closed again, and Sam watched his girl, gently running his index finger along her cheek. He knew she was probably up earlier than normal due to him being back, so Sam gave her another quick kiss, whispering for her to get another hour or two of sleep. He moved to get out of bed, but Mercedes let out a quiet whine, grabbing his hand.

"Noo, Sammy, stay." She opened her eyes. "Could you just hold me? I've missed that the most."

Sam's eyes softened at his wife's confession. He got back in bed, getting comfortable with an arm around Mercedes as she put her head on his strong chest, wrapping an arm across his stomach. She placed a kiss in the crook of his neck before closing her eyes again and falling back asleep.

xxxxxxx 

About an hour and a half later, a small knock sounded at Sam and Mercedes bedroom door. Both parents jerked awake at the sound. Mercedes sat up first, stretching some more as she got out of bed and headed to the door. She opened it, smiling down at her little girl.

"Good morning, Sisi." Mercedes bent down, placing a kiss to her cheek.

Sierra rubbed her eyes before looking up at her mother. "Hi Mommy, where's Daddy?"

Mercedes opened the door a bit wider after Sam had time to put on some sweatpants. Sierra sauntered over to her father, wrapping her arms around his legs, clinging to him as she looked up.

"Hi Daddy"

"Good morning, sweet pea. How did you sleep?" Sam ran a hand over her forehead, smiling at her.

"Good. How did you sleep?"

Sam kneeled down so he was eye level with his little girl. "Wanna know a secret?" He asked, and Sierra looked back at him with wide eyes, nodding. "Last night, I had the best sleep I've had in a long time." He told her quietly.

"Was it cuz you were with Mommy?" She 'whispered' back.

Sam looked over at his wife who was putting on a pair of yoga pants after coming from the bathroom. He looked back down at his daughter, answering her question. 

"Yeah, your mommy gives the best cuddles." He told her, and Sierra smiled.

"Mommy does give the best cuddles. I love them so much!" She stated excitedly, bouncing a little.

Mercedes smiled at the two, hearing the last bit of their conversation. Sierra leaned over, whispering something in her dad's ear, and Sam smiled, nodding.

At that moment, Mason made himself known as he started whining from the other room. Mercedes left the master bedroom, making her way down the hall to her baby boy's room. He was standing up in his crib, and smiled as soon as he saw his mom, reaching his little arms out to her. Mercedes smiled back as she picked the little boy up, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey baby love. How did you sleep,hmm?" She asked, running a hand over his back and checking his diaper that was still dry. He mumbled something that Mercedes couldn't quite understand as it was a mix between baby talk and real words. 

Sam and Sierra made their way to the room, standing in the doorway. "Sweet pea and I are making you breakfast this morning, Mommy."

Upon hearing his dad's voice, Mason lifted his head from his mom's shoulder, reaching for him. "Dada"

Sam smiled, meeting them halfway, taking his son in his arms, kissing his head and running a hand over the boy's unruly curls. "Good morning, bud. Are you gonna help your sister and I cook for Mommy?"

Mason nodded his head against Sam's shoulder, and the four left the room, making their way downstairs and into the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast Mommy?" Sierra asked as she stood in front of the refrigerator. Mercedes thought about it for a few seconds, crossing her arms and tapping her chin with her pointer finger.

"Well, I do love blueberry pancakes." Sierra gasped, clapping her hands.

"Me too, me too!"

Sam let out a light laugh, placing Mason in his high chair before moving to grab a couple pans and utensils out of the cabinets. "Blueberry pancakes with a side of bacon and eggs coming right up." 

Sam and Sierra made breakfast with little Mason 'helping' by 'taste testing' the blueberries Sam placed in a bowl for him. Mercedes sat in the living room, watching the news, giving the kids some time with their dad. She smiled, hearing them giggle in the other room.

"You have to make the eggs extra cheesy, Daddy." Sierra stated, standing on her step stool so she could see over the counter. 

Sam looked down at her before grabbing the bag of shredded cheddar cheese, opening it and sitting it down in front of Sierra. "Alright, sweet pea, you do the honors. Put as much cheese in as you want."

Sierra stuck her hand in the bag, grabbing a handful of cheese and dumping the clump in the pan where the eggs were cooking. She did it again, and Sam held back a laugh as he used a spatula to spread the contents evenly throughout the pan.

"Cheese!" Mason yelled from his spot not too far away. Sierra nodded at her brother, turning to grab another handful of cheese.

"Mace is right, Daddy. We need more cheese." Sam let her put in the third handful of cheese before taking the bag away, putting it back in the fridge, cleaning up as they went.

A little while later, breakfast was cooked, and Sam helped Sierra make a plate for her mom, letting the little girl take the plate to Mercedes at the table.

"Here you go Mommy. I made the eggs with extra cheese just how you like them, and Daddy made a heart in the top pancake with blueberries for you." The little girl told her sweetly.

"Thank you baby girl." Mercedes smiled as Sam brought over a cup of coffee and some syrup. She whispered a thank you to her husband, who in turn whispered I love you, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

Sam made plates for the kids before sitting down to eat as well. Sierra asked her parents what they were going to do today. Both parents looked at each other stating how lazy Sundays were the best Sundays, letting the little girl know she could pick out some movies for them to watch.

After breakfast, most of the day was spent taking it easy as the kids played and watched movies with their parents. Later that evening, they all got dressed and ready to head over to Sam's parent's house for dinner. Stevie and Stacy didn't know Sam was back yet as their parents wanted to surprise them.

xxxxxxx 

When they pulled up to the older Evan's household, Mercedes parked the SUV, turning to Sam, telling him to stay in the car before turning around to look at her daughter.

"Remember what I told you Sisi?"

Sierra nodded, unbuckling her seatbelt, and scooting forward in her booster seat. "Pretend like Daddy isn't here 'til Uncle Stevie and Auntie Stace see him." 

Mercedes nodded as she got out of the car, moving to help Mason and Sierra out. They walked up the driveway and through the garage entrance like always greeting Mary and Dwight.

A seventeen year old Stevie and fifteen year old Stacy made their way downstairs from their bedrooms as they heard them come in. Once Sierra saw her aunt, she went straight to her, with the older girl picking her up for a hug. "Hi Sisi"

"Hi Auntie Stace. Can you paint my nails again like you did last time?" She asked, and Stacy nodded letting her niece know she would paint her nails after dinner.

Mercedes came up, giving each of her in laws a hug. "Hey Stevie, Stace could you two go get a few things out of the car for me?" She asked, trying to keep a straight face, not wanting to give the surprise away. The siblings nodded as they both made their way outside to Mercedes' SUV, going straight to the trunk. Stevie opened it up, and both teens looked confused, not seeing anything there.

"Cede, there's nothing in here!" Stevie yelled, so she could hear him from the garage. He moved to close the trunk just as Sam popped his head up from his spot in the passenger's seat.

"You sure about that little brother?" At the sound of the familiar voice, both siblings froze, looking up to the front, seeing a mess of blonde hair and green eyes looking at them from the rearview mirror.

Stacy let out an excited gasp as shock left her and realization hit. "Sammy you're home!" She quickly ran around to the front as Sam got out of the car, tackling her oldest brother in a hug. Sam picked his little sister up, spinning her around, causing her to let out a small laugh mixed with a sob.

"Don't cry Stace." Sam placed her back on the ground, kissing her forehead before he was met with another hug from Stevie.

"Missed you big brother." Stevie told him. They gave each other one last squeeze before letting go. Sam held his brother at arm's length, giving him a once over. Stevie had grown about four or five inches and gained some more muscle since he'd last seen him, making then the same height now.

"You look good little brother." Sam gave the younger man a pat on the back.

Stacy cleared her throat. "Um, hello, what about me?"

"You look beautiful as always, Stace." The older blonde stated, putting an arm around each of their shoulders. "This one on the other hand was hideous when I left." 

"Shut up" Stevie shoved him, and Stacy let out a laugh. 

The trio made their way up the driveway and into the house as their dad called out, letting them know dinner was ready.

xxxxxxx 

The family talked and ate, catching up on everything. When dinner and dessert was done, everyone broke off into their little groups. Stacy had taken Sierra up to her room to do the little girl's nails as promised. While the boys went into the den to talk about football with Stevie's next game coming up, leaving Mercedes and Mary to finish putting leftovers away. 

"How are you feelin', sweet girl?" Mary asked her daughter in law as the younger woman put the remaining strawberry cheesecake in the fridge. Mercedes leaned against the counter, and Mary did the same across from her.

"I'm good. Just glad he's home...we all are." Mary nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. She was happy her sweet boy was home safe and sound.

"Well, if you ever need us to take those darlin' grandbabies of mine for the weekend, just let us know, okay. I know you and Sam could use some much needed alone time."

Mercedes nodded as she thought about taking Mary up on that offer. The two women finished cleaning up, and talking before joining the rest of the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you go, another little clip of Samcedes life with kids. Hope you like it. I absolutely love reading your thoughts. Thank you so much!

**Author's Note:**

> I may add more at some point, but for now this is a one-shot. Tell me what you think. Remember kudos and comments are love!


End file.
